Une nouvelle vie
by Kisara Wittel-Sanderson
Summary: Que faire lorsque notre vie, nous déçois? Changer de vie? Pour Harry, c'est impossible, mais peut on trouver de l'aide la où on en attend pas? Chapitre 8
1. Chapter 1: misérable vie

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Bon voilà maintenant, je ne vais pas vous faire chier plus longtemps, alors place à la fic :_

Une nouvelle vie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 1: misérable vie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort se promenait dans le parc de son manoir.

La guerre était finie et il l'avait gagnée. Quelques rebelles se cachaient encore par-ci, par-là mais rien d'important. Dumbledore était mort depuis 3 mois déjà. Hélas, il était mort pour que Potter s'échappe et il s'était échappé. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il le tue, ainsi sa victoire serait complète. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin lui mettent constamment des bâtons dans les roues ?

Enfin bon, l'important c'est que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Potter ne l'avait pas empêché de posséder l'Angleterre, mais être roi de l'Angleterre ne suffisait pas à Voldemort. Il avait pour projet d'être le roi du monde.

Mais, il devait tuer Potter avant pour avoir enfin la paix.

Voldemort se rendit dans la salle du trône (qui est aussi la salle de réunion) et il attendit que son bras droit arrive.

« Ah ! Lucius te voilà ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Maître ! » répondit Lucius en s'inclinant.

Voldemort reprit « Tu m'as dit que tu avais des informations pour moi. »

« Oui maître, j'ai découvert où se cache Potter. »

« Ah ! Oui, où est-il ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Il est chez son oncle et sa tante moldus, apparemment Dumbledore lui as demander d'y aller chaque été jusqu'à sa majorité et Potter à été s'y réfugier à la mort de Dumbledore. »

« Mais, il a 17ans, donc il est majeur » souligna Voldemort.

« Non, dans le monde moldu la majorité est à 18ans. » répondit Lucius.

« Parfait Lucius, tu peux t'en aller, je vais m'occuper de Potter personnellement. »

« Bien maître ! » répondit Lucius avec un petit sourire victorieux avant de s'en aller.

Voldemort alla se changer avant de transplaner pour le 4, Privet Drive.

Du cote de Harry 

Depuis qu'il était retourné chez son oncle et sa tante à la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait du faire toutes les corvées, le ménage, la cuisine…

De temps à autre, lorsqu'il oubliait de faire quelque chose, il montait se coucher sans manger et son oncle venait dans sa chambre et le battait pour qu'il n'oublie plus rien à l'avenir.

Mais ce soir, tout avait changé.

Harry était allongé sur son lit et il avait mal, horriblement mal.

Non, c'était un cauchemar, **ça** ne pouvait pas s'étre produit

Flash back 

« Potter descend tout de suite ! » hurla son oncle.

Harry descendit dans le salon. Son oncle l'y attendait. Il emmena Harry dans la cuisine et se mit à hurler:

« J'EN AI ASSER DE TOI, TU NE FAIT RIEN DE BIEN, REGARDE MOI CA ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, en effet, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la vaisselle.

Son oncle le gifla puis il enleva sa ceinture avant de battre Harry.

Quand son oncle arrêta, Harry était en sang, il avait plusieurs côtes cassées et la hanche déboîtée.

Puis son oncle le saisit et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, son oncle enleva son pantalon, déshabilla Harry et, sans prévention, il s'enfonça en lui. Il le viola 3 fois de suite avant de se rhabiller. Ensuite son oncle sortit de la chambre et enferma Harry a l'intérieur.

Fin Flash back 

Harry était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre.

Son oncle venait le soir, il le violait puis le battait et sortait de la chambre comme si de rien n'était.

Ce soir n'échappa pas à la règle. Son oncle entra dans la chambre se déshabilla et s'enfonça en lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Une fois devant la maison des Dursley, Voldemort se dit qu'il préférait être discret, au cas où Potter l'entendrait pour qu'il n'ai pas le temps de s'enfuir.

Il ouvrit donc la porte d'entrée, qui n'était heureusement pas fermée. Il fouilla les pièces du bas et après avoir découvert deux moldus (Pétunia et Dudley pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris) et les avoir tués, il monta les escaliers menant au premier étage (vous trouvez pas ça con de dire 'qui menaient au premier étage' franchement, on se doute bien qu'en partant du rez-de-chaussée et en montant les escaliers, il ne se retrouve pas au quatrième étage !)

En haut, Voldemort entendit du bruit provenant d'une pièce sur sa droite.

Une fois devant la porte de la pièce, Voldemort l'ouvrit et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans réaction un petit moment.

Car, dans la pièce, un homme énorme était occuper à violer un autre homme, plus petit et plus mince.

Voldemort décida d'aider ce jeune homme. Il se souvenait de ce que lui-même avait subi.

Il lança un sort de mort sur le gros homme et s'approcha du jeune homme.

Dire que Voldemort était surpris serait un euphémisme. Le jeune homme n'était autre que Harry Potter. Voldemort se demanda s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations.

Mais non, Harry Potter était bien en train de se faire violer, il y a quelques minutes. Et d'après ce que Voldemort avait sous les yeux, il avait aussi été battu.

Voldemort enleva sa cape et recouvrit le corps de Potter avec. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, c'est vrai, il était sensé le tuer.

Mais Voldemort comprenait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il comprenait Potter. Il savait que Potter allait avoir besoin d'aide et il allait l'aider. Voldemort prit Potter dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de son oncle. Il le posa sur le lit et commença à le soigner. Il remit les os en place, pansa les coupures puis il attendit que Potter se réveille.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la chambre de son oncle, qu'on l'avait soigné et qu'une personne se tenait assise sur le lit à côté de lui.

La personne que Harry voyait était floue de toute évidence, on lui avait retiré ses lunettes.

« Bonjour » dit la personne

Harry reconnu une voix d'homme.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et où son mes lunettes ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oh ! Pardon » répondit l'homme avant de lancer un sort.

La vue de Harry se fit de moins en moins floue avant qu'il puisse voir normalement. Mais quand Harry pu voir l'homme, il reteint un cri de surprise.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi CET homme était dans la chambre de son oncle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A SUIVRE………………………

_J'adore les fins de chapitres comme ça, pas vous? Allé reviews !_

_kisara_


	2. Chapter 2: Une aide innatendue

_Voilà, je poste le 2eme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Place à la fic :_

Une nouvelle vie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chpitre2 : Une aide inattendue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Pourquoi Drago Malefoy se trouvait dans la chambre de son oncle ?

« Salut Potter, ça va mieux ? » demanda Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? » répliqua Harry.

« Eh! Bien, c'est mon père qui m'a demandé de venir. » répondit Drago.

C'est le moment que Voldemort choisit pour rentrer dans la chambre.

« Maître » dit Drago en s'inclinant.

Harry, lui, était tellement surpris qu'il ne dit rien.

« Relève-toi Drago. » murmura Voldemort en s'approchant de Harry.

« Alors, Harry content de me voir ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » questionna Harry.

« Tu me reconnais ? » s'étonna Voldemort. En effet, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort avait récupéré son ancienne apparence.

A présent, il avait un visage fin, des cheveux cours, bruns avec des fines boucles et des magnifiques yeux noirs aux reflets rouges.

« Oui, j'ai vu votre souvenir, alors je vous reconnais. » répondit Harry.

« D'accord, bon, quand à ce que je fais ici, je t'aide bien sur! » déclara Voldemort.

« M'aider à me tuer peut être ? » répliqua Harry.

« Non! Pas à te tuer, mais je veux t'aider à autre chose. » répondit Voldemort.

« A autre chose ? » questionna Harry.

« Oui! Drago, tu peux sortir ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Oui, maître! » répondit Drago en sortant de la pièce.

Voldemort lança un sort de silence sur la pièce, avant de dire:

« Quand, je suis arrivé dans la maison, je voulais te tuer. Mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'IL t'a fait, j'ai décidé de t'aider. »

« Quand, vous êtes arrivé, vous avez vu mon oncle en train de me……… de me… » bégaya Harry.

« Oui Harry, quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu ton oncle en train de te violer. » répondit Voldemort.

Harry était en larmes à présent.

« Harry? » demanda Voldemort.

« Pourquoi moi? Je n'ai rien fait pour ça! » sanglota Harry.

Voldemort prit Harry dans ses bras, tout en lui murmurant :

« Chut Harry, arrête de pleurer, ça va aller maintenant. »

Harry passa ses mains autour de la taille de Voldemort.

« Merci » murmura Harry.

« De rien, Harry ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis la pour t'aider. » répliqua Voldemort.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que tu me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais, quelqu'un qui a vécu quelque chose de semblable à ce que toi tu viens de vivre » répondit Voldemort en lâchant Harry.

« Qui était-ce et que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu le saura plus tard, pour l'instant tu dois décider de ce que tu vas faire. » répondit Voldemort.

« Je ne sais pas. Juste pour savoir, vous avez fait quoi de mon oncle ? » questionna Harry.

« Je l'ai tué, Harry, et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. » dit Harry avec un regard sincère.

« De rien ! Harry, dit moi ça te plairait de venir vivre au manoir avec moi ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Je ne sait pas si c'est prudent, mais vous êtes le seul à m'aider alors je veux bien vivre avec vous. » répondit Harry en souriant.

Voldemort lui rendit son sourire.

« C' est parfait Harry, tu viens avec moi alors. »

Voldemort se leva et invita Harry à faire de même.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre et se rendirent dans la cuisine. Drago y était déjà.

« Bon alors, je vais retourner au manoir, le temps de te faire préparer une chambre et d'annoncer aux mangemorts ta venue, Harry.

Drago, veille bien sur Harry, pendant ce temps ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Oui, maître ! » répondit Drago.

Voldemort partit pour le manoir et Harry s' assit sur une chaise en face de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Potter ? » demanda Drago.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler. » répondit Harry.

« D'accord ! Mais alors si j'ai bien compris, tu vas aller au manoir Riddle ? »

« Oui, tu as bien compris, Malefoy. » répondit Harry.

« Appelle moi Drago et je pense qu'on pourrait devenir amis, vu que tu est admis au manoir. »

« D'accord » répondit Harry en lui tendant sa main que Drago s'empressa de serrer.

« Amis ? » demanda Drago.

« Amis ! » répondit Harry.

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle, c'est bien que vous soyez amis. » déclara Voldemort qui venait de revenir.

« Oui ! » répondirent Harry et Drago en chœur.

« Bon Drago, tu aide Harry à transplaner ! » ordonna Voldemort.

« Oui maître ! » répondit Drago en tendant son bras à Harry qui s'empressa de le saisir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre……

_Voilà, une fin de chapitre comme celle là, ça va mieux?(moi je trouve ça moins drôle mais bon, pour vous faire plaisir !)_

_Aller, on se revoie pour le chapitre3 !_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Kiss !_

_kisara_


	3. Chapter 3: Le manoir

_Je sait que ce chapitre est encore une fois plutot court mais je vous promet un chapitre plus long la semaine prochaine !_

_Et aussi, avant que j' oublie je dédicace ce chapitre à Elaia Gurialde, Eme666, et Sahada pour avoir posté des reviews à tous les chapitres de cette fic, grâce à elles je me suis sentie encouragée ! Merci les filles !_

_Voilà place à la fic :_

Une nouvelle vie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre3 : le manoir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Harry lâcha le bras de Drago, il vit devant lui une immense grille en or avec un serpent au milieu.

$Ouvre toi !$ dit Voldemort en fourchelangue.

La grille s'ouvrit.

Voldemort se tourna vers les garçons

« Drago, je te remercie d'être venu, tu peut rentrer chez toi et prévient ton père que je veux vous voir, tous les deux, demain matin vers 10h. Harry, viens avec moi. » déclara-t-il en tendant sa main en direction d'Harry.

« Bien maître » répondit Drago avant de transplaner. Harry, quand à lui, avait saisi la main de Voldemort et ce dernier le fit entrer dans un immense parc, au bout duquel, se tenait un imposant manoir.

Harry était surpris, le parc du manoir regorgeait de fleurs et d'arbres en tout genres.

Une fois devant le manoir, Voldemort tendit son bras gauche au dessus de sa tête et l'immense serpent incrusté sur la porte d'entrée se mit à briller, avant que la porte s'ouvre. Voldemort repris la main d'Harry et le mena dans un dédale de couloirs, plus longs les uns que les autres, avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois brun foncé ornée de quatre serpents, un rouge, un vert, un doré et un argenté entourant un grand serpent noir.

Voldemort ouvrit la porte avec un alohomora et fit passer Harry devant lui.

« Ce sont mes appartements privés, Harry. » déclara Voldemort.

Harry était subjugué par la beauté de cet appartement. Devant lui, s'étendait un immense salon dans les couleurs dorée et argentée . En face de Harry, contre le mur, se trouvait une cheminée en marbre gris, devant laquelle se tenait une petite table basse en verre, entourée d'un grand canapé de couleur argentée et de deux petits fauteuils dorés. A droite de la cheminée se trouvait une porte rouge et argent, tandis qu'à gauche de la cheminée se trouvait une autre porte verte et dorée cette fois. Le reste des murs, quand à lui, était occupé par une immense bibliothèque.

« Alors Harry, qu'en pense tu ? » questionna Voldemort.

« C'est magnifique ! » répondit Harry.

« Bon, viens Harry, je vais te faire visiter. » déclara Voldemort.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte rouge et argentée, que Voldemort ouvrit, normalement cette fois.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et Harry fut à nouveau subjugué par la beauté de la pièce.

Cette chambre était de couleur rouge et argent. Al'intérieur se trouvait un lit à baldaquins qui prenait presque toute la place. Ce lit était en bois brun foncé presque rouge avec des dras rouges sang. Agauche et à droite du lit se trouvait deux tables de nuits de couleur argentée. En face du lit, à coté de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un immense bureau en bois rouge. Sur le mur à gauche du lit se trouvait une porte en bois presque rouge que Voldemort indiqua à Harry être son dressing.

La tapisserie de la pièce était de couleur argent et la moquette de couleur rouge.

Sur le mur, à droite du lit, se trouvait une porte en bois rouge qui menait à la salle de bain.

La salle de bain était entièrement grise et bleue, le sol était en marbre gris, la tapisserie était bleue pâle. Dans la pièce, se tenait une immense baignoire en marbre gris, à côté se trouvait un lavabos en marbre gris également, et en face de la baignoire, se tenait les toilettes (faut vraiment les décrires ?) de couleur bleue pâle.

Voldemort et Harry retournèrent dans le salon et ils passèrent cette fois-ci, la porte verte et dorée pour se retrouver dans une chambre comme la première, sauf au niveau des couleurs, le lit à baldaquins était en bois de chêne brun et les dras de couleur verte. Les tables de nuit de couleur dorée. La porte du dressing et celle de la salle de bain étaient en bois de chêne brun. Le bureau était en bois de chêne brun également, tandis que la moquette était verte et la tapisserie de couleur or. La salle de bain, quand à elle, était exactement pareille que celle de l'autre chambre.

Voldemort et Harry retournèrent dans le salon.

« Cette chambre est la chambre d'amis, Harry » déclara Voldemort en désignant la porte verte et dorée.

« D'accord » répondit Harry.

« L'autre chambre est ma chambre » déclara Voldemort en désignant la porte rouge et argent cette fois.

« Oui » répondit Harry.

« Bien, alors toi Harry, tu prend la chambre d'amis, et si tu as un problème, tu viens me voir. Je te préviendrais, à l'heure du dîner. Harry, il faut que je te dise, ce soir nous dînons avec les Malefoy . » déclara Voldemort.

« D'accord, mais je dit quoi, si on me demande ce qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry, normalement, on ne te demandera pas, et si on te demande, comme je serais avec toi, je t' aiderais. » répondit Voldemort.

« Merci pour tout. » dit Harry, avec sincérité.

« De rien, à tout à l'heure Harry. » répondit Voldemort avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Harry se dirigeât vers sa chambre avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _A suivre……_

_Voilà, prochain chapitre, le dîner avec les malefoy !_

_A bientôt_

_kisara_


	4. Chapter 4: Les Malefoys et raprochement

_Salut tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bon alors, pour ce chapitre, ça commence à bouger._

_Maintenant place à la fic :_

Une nouvelle vie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 4 : Les Malefoys et rapprochements

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry était dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit. Son oncle entra dans la pièce puis se déshabilla, avant de déshabiller Harry en lui murmurant des choses obscènes. 

Ensuite, son oncle s'enfonça en Harry, en faisant fi des hurlements de celui-ci.

« NOOONNN ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à sangloter, avant que quelqu'un ne le prenne dans ses bras en murmurant:

« C'est fini Harry, il ne t'arrivera plus rien maintenant. »

Harry reconnu la voix de Voldemort et il s'agrippa à lui. Voldemort passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, avant de se mettre à jouer avec une mèche. Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry arrêta de pleurer, mais il ne lâcha pas Voldemort pour autant.

« Ca va mieux, Harry ? » finit par demander Voldemort.

« Oui » répondit Harry.

« Harry, il faut que j'aille au dîner, tu veux venir ou je te fais apporter un plateau ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Non, je vais venir avec vous. » répondit Harry

« D'accord Harry, mais si jamais tu veux revenir ici, tu viens me le dire, OK ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Oui, c'est d'accord. » répondit Harry.

« Bien, allons y alors ! » dit Voldemort.

Voldemort mena Harry à travers le manoir, ils passèrent quelques couloirs, descendirent un ou deux étages, avant d'arriver devant la salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà les Malefoys.

Voldemort entra le premier dans la pièce suivit de près par Harry. Voldemort s'assit en bout de table, Harry à sa droite et Lucius Malefoy à sa gauche. A côté de Harry se trouvait Drago et à côté de Lucius se trouvait sa femme, Narcissa Malefoy.

« Bien Lucius, je pense que Drago t'a averti. » déclara Voldemort.

« Oui maître, Drago m'a prévenu, ou plutôt, il m'a dit que monsieur Potter était au manoir, mais je ne crois pas avoir bien saisi pour quelle raison, il est ici. » répondit Lucius.

« Eh bien, disons que Harry a eu des problèmes avec les moldus chez qui il vivait, donc j'ai décidé de le faire venir ici. » expliqua Voldemort (ndk : moi j'appelle ça une explication, qui complique encore plus les choses mais bon.)

« Bien, je comprend mieux. » dit Lucius. (ndk : il n'y a que lui pour comprendre ça)

« Parfait, mangeons alors » répondit Voldemort.

Après le dîner, tout le monde se rendit dans le grand salon adjacent à la salle à manger. Voldemort, Lucius et Narcissa discutèrent du prochain raid, pendant que Harry et Drago parlaient de tout et de rien.

Plus tard, Voldemort et Lucius vinrent parler à Harry.

« Harry, peut-tu nous suivre dans la pièce a coté, s'il te plait ? » demanda Voldemort.

« D'accord ! » répondit Harry.

Harry, Voldemort et Lucius se rendirent dans le salon à côté.

« Voilà Harry, dans trois semaines, je vais devoir partir en Russie… » commença Voldemort.

« Et vous partez combien de temps ? » demanda Harry à Voldemort.

« Je pars 1 mois. » répondit Voldemort.

« 1 MOIS !» s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

« Oui Harry, je sait que c'est long, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerai que tu ailles chez les Malefoys pendant ce temps. » dit Voldemort.

« Oui d'accord, mais pour… enfin, pour mes cauchemars, je fais quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Quels cauchemars ? » questionna Lucius.

« Eh bien, c'est justement pour cela que je voulais que nous discutions en privé. Harry, cela t'ennuie-t-il que nous parlions à Lucius de tes problèmes ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler à monsieur Malefoy puisque je vais aller vivre chez lui, un petit mois. » répondit Harry.

« Je le raconte ou c'est toi qui le fait, Harry ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Non, je vais le faire. » répondit Harry.

Harry commença donc son récit, lorsqu'il arriva au viol et à son oncle, il fondit en larmes.

Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

Lucius quand à lui était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une fois que Harry fut calmé, Lucius demanda à Voldemort si il voulait bien les laisser seuls lui et Harry.

Voldemort accepta et sortit, Lucius s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit:

« Ne t'en fais pas Potter… »

« Appelez moi Harry »

« D'accord, Harry mais ne t'en fais pas, je ferais attention à ce que personne ne te demande ce que tu as et si jamais tu fais un cauchemar, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir. D'accord ? » questionna Lucius.

« Oui, c'est d'accord, je viendrais vous voir Monsieur Malefoy. » répondit Harry.

« Tu peux me tutoyer, Harry. » dit Lucius.

« Comme vous… tu veux. » déclara Harry.

Harry et Lucius sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent à nouveau dans le grand salon, où ils trouvèrent Voldemort.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Malefoys rentrèrent chez eux tandis que Harry et Voldemort regagnaient leurs appartements.

Voldemort souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry, avant d'aller se coucher. Harry fit de même quelques minutes plus tard.

Vers 1h du matin, Voldemort fut réveillé par un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Il se précipita vers la chambre d'Harry et le trouva en train de sangloter sur son lit. Voldemort prit alors Harry dans ses bras et le berça tout doucement comme la première fois. Harry finit par se calmer et Voldemort le recoucha avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. Tandis que Voldemort s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de la chambre, il entendit:

« Restez, s'il vous plaît. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Voldemort en reconnaissant la voix de Harry.

« Restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît » supplia presque Harry.

Voldemort se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry, après avoir fermer la porte de la chambre.

« Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que je reste. » déclara Voldemort, en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas être seul, j'ai peur. » répondit Harry.

« Tu est en sécurité ici. » dit Voldemort.

« Oui, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes le seul à m'aider, et j'ai peur. » répondit Harry

Voldemort était surpris et heureux à la fois. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il avait 'besoin de lui'.

« D'accord Harry, je reste avec toi. » décida Voldemort.

« Merci! » répondit Harry, avec un magnifique sourire.

« Non, merci à toi Harry, tu viens de me faire comprendre que certaines personnes peuvent encore être gentilles avec moi et tu viens également de me faire comprendre que malgré tout ce que je dit et pense, j'ai toujours un cœur. Alors merci à toi, Harry. » répliqua Voldemort.

Voldemort se coucha dans le lit à côté d'Harry, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry se colla contre le torse de Voldemort et blottit sa tête au creux du cou de celui-ci, avant de s'endormir, suivit de près par Voldemort.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit le corps chaud de Voldemort contre lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Voldemort était déjà réveillé.

« Bonjour. » dit Harry.

« Bonjour! Bien dormi ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Oui merci, et vous ? » questionna Harry.

« J'ai bien dormi! » répondit Voldemort (ndk : encore heureux qu'il ne dit pas qu'il a mal dormi, sinon faudrait s'inquiéter !)

« Merci encore d'être resté avec moi, cette nuit. » déclara Harry.

« De rien Harry, ça me faisait plaisir, on pourra même recommencer si tu veux. » répondit Voldemort.

« Oui pourquoi pas. » dit Harry, d'une toute petite voix en rougissant, ce qui fit sourire Voldemort.

« Bien, allons prendre un petit déjeuner maintenant! » s'exclama Voldemort.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, Voldemort fit remarquer à Harry qu'il portait les même habits depuis qu'il était arrivé. Harry lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas ses affaires, qui étaient restées chez les Dursley. A cela, Voldemort dit à Harry qu'il allait s'arranger pour récupérer ses affaires, mais que Harry allait sans doute devoir attendre. Pour patienter, Voldemort montra à Harry la bibliothèque du manoir et dit à Harry de trouver de quoi s'occuper une petite heure.

Harry prit un livre et se mit à le lire. (ndk: Quoi de plus logique ?)

Environ une heure plus tard, Voldemort revint et il demanda à Harry de le suivre.

« Où allons nous ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » répondit Voldemort.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu verras. » répondit Voldemort.

Une fois dans le hall du manoir, Voldemort tendit sa main à Harry et ils transplanèrent.

Lorsque Harry lâcha la main de Voldemort, il vit que l'endroit où ils avaient atterris était une grande pièce vaste, pas extrêmement accueillante, qui faisait un peu penser à la chambre des secrets.

Voldemort mena Harry dans un couloir et au bout de celui-ci, il ouvrit une porte et Harry se retrouva dans (TADAAM) la chambre des secrets.

« Ca alors, comment vous avez fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, ce que Dumbledore ne savait pas, c'est que vu que cet endroit à été construit par Salasar Serpentard, en tant que son héritier, je peut m'y rendre quand je veux. » répondit Voldemort.

« Je vois. » répondit Harry.

« Bien mais ce n'est pas encore là que nous allons. » déclara Voldemort.

La porte par laquelle Harry et Voldemort étaient sortis se trouvait entre deux statues de serpent. Voldemort se dirigea vers la statue de Serpentard, suivit par Harry.

$Ouvre toi$ ordonna Voldemort à la bouche de la statue en fourchelangue.

Voldemort attrappa la main d'Harry , et le fit entrer dans la bouche de la statue.

Harry se retrouva dans un couloir sombre.

« Lumos » dit Voldemort.

Harry fut surpris de constater que plusieurs portes se trouvaient dans le couloir.

Voldemort ouvrit d'ailleurs l'une d'elles.

« Entre Harry » dit il.

Harry entra dans la pièce, au centre de celle-ci se trouvaient:

« Mes affaires ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Oui, tu diras merci à Drago, c'est lui qui a été les chercher chez tes moldus, et il me les a amenées où je voulais. » dit Voldemort.

« D'accord je le lui dirais, merci à vous aussi. » répondit Harry.

« De rien. » répliqua Voldemort.

Harry prit ses affaires et les rapetissa avant de les mettre dans sa poche.

« Bien Harry, maintenant j'ai encore autre chose à te montrer. » dit Voldemort.

Voldemort emmena Harry dans une autre pièce, dans cette pièce se trouvaient deux personnes.

« Ca alors ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » s'exclama Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_A suivre._

_Je sais que c'est méchant de couper ici mais bon._

_Aller, j'offre le prochain chapitre en exclu à la première personne qui devinera qui sont les personnes dans la pièce (pour cela, je vous donne un indice, ce sont deux garçons)._

_Bonne chance et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Kiss_

_kisara_


	5. Chapter 5: Les jumeaux et révélations

_Voilà donc je dédie ce chapitre a Sirkus, qui a été la première a deviner pour les persos. _

_Je vous souhaite un bon chapitre !_

Une nouvelle vie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 5: Les jumeaux et révélations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Voldemort emmena Harry dans une autre pièce, dans cette pièce se trouvaient deux personnes._

_« Ca alors ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » s'exclama Harry._

« Eh, bien Fred et moi, on as reçu ton hibou, mais maman et papa n'on rien voulu savoir, ils ont dit que tu inventerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas rester chez ton oncle et ta tante,…… » commença George

« Mais, George et moi, on s'est dit que tu ne pouvais pas inventer une histoire pareille rien que pour partir de chez ton oncle et ta tante, alors on a décidé d'aller voir chez eux et en arrivant devant la maison de ton oncle, on a vu Malefoy (junior) sortir de chez eux avec tes affaires. On lui a dit pourquoi on était là et on lui a montré la lettre puis ensuite, il nous a amenés ici. » termina Fred.

« Oui, je me rappelle bien avoir envoyé cette lettre. » dit Harry.

Flash back 

Harry était enfin seul, son oncle venait de sortir de la chambre.

Il l'avait violer, encore et encore. Harry trouva, il ne sait pas comment, la force de se lever et de se traîner jusqu'à la table branlante qui se trouvait dans sa chambre puis, Harry saisit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire :

_Au secours, venez me chercher, mon oncle est devenu fou. Il me bat tous les jours et il m'a aussi… Venez me chercher, je vous en prie !_

_A bientôt j'espère_

_Harry_

Une fois ce petit message écrit, Harry appela Hedwige et lui demanda de donner le message au premier Weasley qu'elle trouverait. Hedwige sortit par la fenêtre.

_Fin flash back_

« Mais alors, si je comprend bien, c'est vous qu'Hedwige, a trouvé en premiers. » dit Harry.

« Oui, c'est nous qu'elle a trouvé d'abord. » dirent les jumeaux.

« Mais vos parents ont cru que je mentais » dit Harry.

« oui Harry.» dit Fred.

«On est désolés, Harry » rajouta George.

« Ouais, Harry, on est désolés pour le reste de la famille » dit Fred.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, mais je ne comprends pas même Ron a cru que je mentais ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien en parlant de Ron, on a quelque chose à te dire. » répondit George.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Ron sort avec Hermione… » commença Fred.

« C'est génial ! » coupa Harry.

« Oui Harry, mais tout ça pour dire que nous avons entendu Ron et Hermione parler de toi . » continua George.

« Ils ont dit quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« C'était juste après que nous ayons montré ta lettre a maman et papa. Nous voulions aller te chercher mais George avait oublié son balais dans la chambre de Ron, alors on a voulu le reprendre mais on a surpris une conversation dans laquelle, ils parlaient de toi. »

_Flash back_

Fred et George s'immobilisèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Ron.

« Mais Hermione, j'en ai assez de lui ! Harry par ci, Harry par là, même quand on est en vacances, il nous pourrit la vie. » rageait Ron.

« Je sait Ron mais on ne peut pas abandonner, c'est McGonagall qui nous a demander d'espionner tous les faits et gestes d'Harry. » répondait Hermione.

« J'en ai marre de Harry, je ne veux plus l'espionner et puis cette lettre, ça m'énerve, déjà que j'ai du mal à le supporter à l'école mais, si en plus je dois le supporter cet été, alors là , c'est non ! Inventer des trucs pareils tout ça pour venir ici ! Franchement ! » disait Ron, avec colère.

« Je sais moi aussi, ça m'énerve mais il ne reste plus que cette année, après on arrête d'accord ? » demandait Hermione.

« D'accord ! » répondait Ron en soupirant.

_Fin flash back_

« Ils ont dit ça ? » demanda Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui Harry, on est vraiment désolés mais on a pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on te le dise » dit Fred.

« Vous avez eu raison de me le dire » répondit Harry.

« Bon, on ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer, non ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Oui peut être » répondit Harry.

« Bon vous deux, vous venez avec nous. » dit Voldemort aux jumeaux.

Voldemort, Harry et les jumeaux transplanèrent au manoir Riddle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Une semaine plus tard_

Les jumeaux avaient emménagé au manoir Riddle, ils étaient retournés chez leurs parents pour leurs dire qu'ils partaient en vacances, et qu'ils iraient directement à Poudlard. Pour le lieu des vacances, les jumeaux n'avaient pas précisé où ils allaient. Ils en avaient profité pour prendre leurs affaires, ainsi ils étaient sûrs de ne pas revenir avant – au moins - l'été prochain.

Ensuite les jumeaux avaient décidés de faire d'Harry leur troisième frère, donc ils n'étaient plus jumeaux mais triplés.

Enfin bref, ce matin la en se réveillant, Harry entendit le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, le calme de la vie au manoir Riddle……

« QUOOOIIIIIIII ! »

Et les hurlements d'une voix d'homme apparemment pas content !

« Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans le grand salon.

« Salut Harry, on t'a réveillé ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Oui, en effet, on vous entends hurler jusqu'aux chambres. » répondit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui hurle, c'est Lucius. » dit Voldemort.

« Lucius, pourquoi tu hurle ? » demanda Harry à Lucius.

« Parce que, les jumeaux WEASLEY, chez moi, ça ne va pas la tête non ? Jamais, tu m'entend Harry, jamais un seul Weasley n'entrera dans le manoir Malefoy, tant que je serais vivant ! » répondit Lucius.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu disait la même chose a propos de moi, aller s'il te plaît ! » supplia presque Harry.

« Bon d'accord Harry, les jumeaux pourront venir au manoir, mais pour cela tu devras convaincre Drago, il est hors de question que ce soit moi qui le fasse » céda Lucius.

« Merci Lucius, je m'occupe de Drago » dit Harry joyeusement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Il était temps pour Voldemort de partir en Russie , ce la rendait Harry triste plus que tout.

C'est bizarre, le Survivant ne pensait pourtant pas s'être autant attaché au mage noir, en si peu de temps, quoique c'est quand même vrai que lui et Voldemort dormaient ensemble toutes les nuits depuis sa crise.

_Flash back_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et commença a hurler avant de descendre du lit et de se recroqueviller contre le mur dans un coin de la chambre.

Voldemort se réveilla en entendant Harry hurler. Le mage noir de leva de son lit et se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry (Ndk: Ils ne dorment pas encore ensemble pour ceux qui n'avaient pas bien suivit)

Lorsque Voldemort entra dans la chambre, il pu se rendre compte qu'Harry fait un sorte de crise d'oubli.

En fait, le Survivant ne se souvenait plus qui il était, ni où il était et encore moins qui était Voldemort, tout ce dont il se souvenait était le viol et son oncle.

Voldemort du assommer Harry, qui s'évanouit sous le choc.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était dans un lit celui de Voldemort apparemment puisque le mage noir était assit en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu as fait une sorte de crise d'oubli. » répondit Voldemort.

« Une crise d'oubli ? » questionna Harry.

« Oui, tu ne te souvenait plus de rien sauf du viol et après tu as fait une crise d'hystérie ce qui est normal. » expliqua Voldemort.

« D'accord » dit Harry.

« Harry te souvient tu lorsque nous étions dans la chambre de ton oncle, tu m'a demandé pourquoi je t'aidais et je t'ai répondu que je t'aidais parce que tu me faisait penser a quelqu'un que je connaissait, en fait cette personne c'était moi. » dit Voldemort.

« Vous !» s'étonna Harry.

« Oui moi, Harry, je vais te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé »

_Flash back (oui je sait un flash back dans un flash back ça fait bizarre mais bon, j'ai pas trouvé mieux !)_

Dans un orphelinat moldus, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns est allongé sur un lit miteux, un homme entre dans la chambre.

« Qu' est ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda hargneusement le jeune homme brun.

« Ce que je te veux, tu ne devine pas ? Je te veux la même chose que la dernière fois bien sûr ! » répondit l'homme.

L'Homme enleva son pantalon et sans prévention, il s'enfonça dans le corps du jeune homme brun.

Le corps du brun couvert de bleus et de zébrures encore sanglantes, se contractait douloureusement à chaque assaut de son bourreau, les reins cambrés dans une vaine tentative d'amoindrir le contact.

Puis l'homme jouit avant de se retirer, de se rhabiller et de sortir de la chambre laissant le jeune homme brun seul.

Une fois seul, le brun laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues, et il contempla la pleine lune, lui adressant une prière silencieuse.

_Fin flash back _

« Le jeune homme c'était vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui Harry, vois tu, moi je n'ai pas eu d'aide pour surmonter ce moment pourtant j'en aurais bien eu besoin » dit Voldemort.

Harry se le va et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Voldemort et se blottit contre lui.

« Merci » murmura Harry.

« De rien, Harry » répondit Voldemort.

_Fin flash back_

Voldemort partit pour la Russie, après avoir dit au revoir a Harry.

Lucius -qui était arrivé un peu avant la départ de Voldemort- emmena Harry et les jumeaux au manoir Malefoy.

« Wahoo ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en voyant le manoir.

Harry ne put qu'approuvé le commentaire des jumeaux en voyant l'immense bâtisse devant lui.

A suivre…

_Voilà ce chapitre se termine, dans la prochain chapitre le manoir Malefoy et……_

_Nan mais vous aviez cru quoi, je ne vous dirais pas ce qui se passera, vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !_

_Allez kiss !_

_Kisara _


	6. Chapter 6: les Malefoys et Narcissa

_Salut à tous !_

_Je m'excuse pour le petit retard de ce chapitre !_

_Et je voulais dire à Adenoide que si elle veut que je réponde à ses reviews peut être pourrait-elle me donner une autre adresse e-mail._

_Voilà, le sixième chapitre de ma fic, puisse-t-il vous plaire :_

Une nouvelle vie 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 6 : les Malefoys et Narcissa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, les jumeaux et Lucius entrèrent dans le manoir Malefoy.

Celui-ci était plutôt dans les tons de marbre gris et rose pâle. Le hall d'entrée était immense, sur le mur de droite ne face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une autre porte derrière laquelle se trouvait un grand salon, dans lequel se trouvait Narcissa Malefoy.

« Ah! Lucius, tu as ramené Harry et les autres. » s'exclama celle-ci en voyant son mari, Harry et les jumeaux entrer dans la pièce.

« Oui en effet, messieurs je vous présente Narcissa Malefoy, ma femme. » dit Lucius aux jumeaux, qui n'avaient jamais vu Narcissa. (Harry lui a déjà vu Mme Malfoy au dîner avec Voldemort.)

« Madame, nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance » dirent les jumeaux à l'adresse de Narcissa.

« Moi de même » répondit elle.

Lucius appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna d'aller chercher son fils. Drago arriva quelques instants plus tard.

« Drago, je te demanderai de bien vouloir faire visiter le manoir à nos invités. » dit Lucius.

« Oui, père » répondit Drago.

Harry, Drago et les jumeaux sortirent donc de la pièce, puis Drago leur fit visiter un peu le manoir. Une fois la visite terminée, Drago montra les chambres :

« Alors vous les jumeaux vous dormirez dans la chambre en face de la mienne, et Harry dormira dans ma chambre avec moi. » dit Drago.

« Oui d'accord » dirent les jumeaux.

« Ca me va » répondit Harry..

« Bien alors si quelqu'un a un problème, il n'a qu'a venir me voir. » répliqua Drago.

Tous le monde entra dans la chambre qu'il allait occuper afin de déposer ses affaires. La chambre dans laquelle les jumeaux allaient séjourner était entièrement rouge et or, tandis que la chambre de Drago était verte et argent.

« Alors, Harry tu dormira dans le lit a côté du mien, il a été installé la exprès, ok ? » demanda Drago.

« Pas de problème » répondit Harry.

Drago aida Harry a défaire ses affaires puis ensuite tous deux partirent rejoindre les jumeaux.

« Que faisons nous ? » demanda Drago.

« Si on allais faire une partie de Quiditch dans le parc? » proposa Harry.

Cette idée fut acceptée a l'unanimité et chacun partit chercher son balai avant de se rendre dans le parc.

Deux équipes furent formées, une équipe composée de Drago Malefoy et Fred Weasley et l'autre formée de Harry Potter et George Weasley, puis la partie commença.

Le jeu se finit deux heures plus tard, et l'équipe d'Harry et George l'emporta.

L' heure du dîner arriva bien vite après ça, et une fois le dîner prit les quatre jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Drago pour discuter, avant qu'ils ne finissent par tous se coucher.

Vers 2h du matin, Drago fut réveillé par un hurlement strident provenant du lit de Harry.

Drago se précipita donc vers le lit de Harry, et découvrit le jeune homme hurlant aux milieux des draps. Quand Drago se rendit compte qu' il ne parviendrait pas à calmer Harry, il courut prévenir son père.

Lucius fut donc réveillé par l'entrée très peu discrète de son fils dans sa chambre.

« Père ! » Hurla Drago.

« Drago, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, enfin tu as vu l'heure ? » demanda Lucius qui visiblement n'appréciait pas le réveil. (ndk : évidemment à sa place je ne réagirais pas aussi bien !)

« C'est Harry ! Il vient de réveiller en hurlant et je n'arrive pas à le calmer ! » répondit Drago paniqué.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » dit Lucius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius et Drago déboulèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Et ce qu'ils virent fut loin de ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. En effet, dans la pièce, se trouvait un Harry assit en pleurs sur son lit, entouré de deux jumeaux qui essayaient de le calmer, avec apparemment plus de succès que Drago.

Un fois que Harry fut calmé, Drago demanda pourquoi il avait hurlé ainsi. Lucius et les jumeaux ne surent pas quoi répondre, après tout eux ils étaient au courant mais Drago, lui, ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Après avoir demandé son accord à Harry, Lucius et les jumeaux commencèrent à raconter à Drago, ce qui était arrivé au survivant pour qu'il se réveille dans cet état là.

A la fin du récit, Harry était à nouveau en larmes et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde présent dans la pièce, Lucius s'approcha et prit le survivant dans ses bras afin de le calmer.

Tout le monde retourna se coucher quelques minutes après ça, mais Harry ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil tout comme Drago encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Tu dors ? » demanda Drago.

« Non. » répondit Harry.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. » continua Drago.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » répondit Harry.

« Tu arrivera à dormir ? » questionna Drago.

« Non, je ne crois pas, IL me manque. » répondit Harry.

« IL ? Le seigneur des ténèbres ? » demanda Drago.

« Oui, toutes les nuits, il venait avec moi pour dormir, alors je ne faisait plus de cauchemars. » répondit Harry.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas lui mais si tu veux tu peut venir avec moi. » proposa Drago.

« Oui, je veux bien. » répondit Harry.

Harry se leva donc de son lit afin de rejoindre celui de Drago, il se glissa sous les couvertures et se colla contre Drago qui le prit dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux quelques minutes plus tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des jumeaux Weasley en découvrant Harry et Drago, enlacés, dormant dans le même lit.

D'ailleurs cette surprise de taille fut l'objet d'une discussion qui occupa toute la matinée. En effet, les jumeaux voulaient savoir si oui ou non Drago pourrait être le quatrième frère, ce qui donnerait des quadruplés. (bah ! oui, Fred, George, Harry et Drago !)

Il fut donc décidé que Drago deviendrai le quatrième quadruplé.

Depuis cette nuit, Harry dormait toujours avec Drago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 jours plus tard 

Tous le monde était attablé pour le déjeuner, auquel étaient présents les quadruplés et Narcissa, en effet, Lucius avait annoncé ce matin qu'il serait absent pour la journée car le Lord noir l'appelait.

Une fois le déjeuner prit, Narcissa demanda à Harry de le suivre et dit aux autres qu'elle le ramenait dans quelques minutes. Harry suivit donc Narcissa jusque dans un petite pièce qui pouvait faire office de salon. Narcissa s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry.

« C'est quoi cette pièce ? » demanda Harry

« Eh bien, en fait c'est une pièce spéciale, personne ne peut la détecter, et personne ne peut en sortir si le créateur de la pièce ne le veut pas. » répondit Narcissa.

« Et qui est le créateur de la pièce ? » questionna Harry.

« C'est moi, même Lucius ne connaît pas son existence. » répondit Narcissa.

« Pourquoi vous me la montrez alors ? » demanda encore Harry.

« Eh bien, tous simplement parce que il vas falloir que tu reste dans cette pièce un long moment, le temps que je prépare ton arrivée, ailleurs. » répondit Narcissa.

« Et vous avez cru que j'allais vous laissez m'enlever comme ça, sans rien dire ? » répliqua Harry.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! » répondit Narcissa.

Harry tenta de se défendre mais Narcissa lui lança un doloris. Harry finit donc par se tordre de douleur au sol. Lorsque, tout-à-coup, la porte de la pièce explosa, laissant place à Lucius et Voldemort.

Le seigneur des ténèbres projeta Narcissa contre le mur et se précipita sur Harry.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » questionna Voldemort, en s'accroupissant à côté du survivant.

Harry releva la tête et se blottit contre le mage noir, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que j'était revenu chez mon oncle et que…enfin, qu'il me… » dit Harry.

« C'est fini, Harry, je ne te laisserai pas retourner chez tes moldus, je te le jure ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Merci ! » répondit Harry.

Voldemort prit Harry et le souleva, puis l'emmena dans la chambre de Drago pendant que Lucius s'occupait d'enfermer sa femme dans un des cachots du manoir.

« Tu est revenu, comme je suis content ! » murmura Harry, heureux.

« Oui Harry, je suis revenu, j'ai déjà fini ce que je devais faire en Russie. » répondit Voldemort.

Le seigneur noir s'allongea sur le lit a côté d'Harry, et ce dernier vint se blottir contre Voldemort, qui l'enlaça tendrement. Ils s'endormirent tous deux dans cette position, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, ou ils furent réveillés par un Lucius Malefoy, qui souriait devant cette scène attendrissante.

Une fois le dîner prit, Harry partit discuter avec ses 'trois frères', pendant que Voldemort et Lucius convinrent de ce qu'il fallait faire de la femme de ce dernier.

Ensuite tout le monde alla se coucher, les jumeaux dans leur chambre, Harry et Drago dans celle de ce dernier, et Voldemort dans une autre chambre que Lucius lui avait donnée.

Mais Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, vers 1 heure du matin, il décida donc de se lever, et de tenter rejoindre Voldemort.

Malgré tout, Harry eu du mal à trouver le chemin de la chambre du mage noir, il dut donc demander a plusieurs reprises aux différents tableau, où se trouvait la chambre de Voldemort. Mais Harry finit par atteindre la chambre, et il entra silencieusement dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Voldemort était déjà couché alors Harry s'approcha du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, faisant sursauter le mage noir qui –même si il était couché- ne dormait pas.

« Harry ? Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Non, j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'a manqué. » répondit Harry.

Voldemort fut touché par ces paroles et il prit le survivant dans ses bras, Harry vint se blottir contre lui comme à son habitude et ils s'endormirent comme ça, enlacés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre… 

_Voilà une fin de chapitre plutôt attendrissante, non ?_

_Allé à la semaine prochaine !_

_Kiss_

_kisara_


	7. message

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Eh ! non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je voulais juste vous dire que je part en vacances demain (le 4 août, donc) et que la ou je vais je ne pourrais pas poster parce qu'il n'y a pas d'ordi, donc vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant que je soie rentrée (c'est a dire pas avant la fin du mois) !_

_Voilà, quand je rentrerai, j'enlèverai cette annonce et je posterai le prochain chapitre._

_Je suis désolée !_

_Au revoir, très chers lecteurs !_

_Kiss_

_kisara_


	8. Chapter 7: Le chemin de traverse

_Salut tout le monde, me revoilà ! (qui as dit enfin ?)_

_Après ce long mois et demi où je n'ai pas posté, je reviens, donc maintenant place à la fic :_

Une nouvelle vie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre7: Le chemin de traverse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Voldemort trouva Harry blottit contre lui comme d'habitude, mais ce qui changea de d'habitude fut que cette vue donna au mage noir une belle érection.

Le lord se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry, puis il se précipita à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Voldemort eu la surprise de trouver Harry, mais ce fut plutôt ce que faisait le survivant qui attira l'attention du mage noir, et l'attention de son érection nouvelle avec.

En effet, le survivant était occupé à enlever ses vêtements, a cet instant, il retira son boxer. Voldemort toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. Harry se retourna et en voyant Voldemort derrière lui, enroulé dans une serviette, Harry rougit de sa nudité.

«Désolé, j'allais me rendre sous la douche, je pensais que tu étais parti prendre le petit déjeuner! » dit Harry gêné.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry, mais je crois que tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour prendre ta douche, parce que je dois aller en reprendre une. » répondit Voldemort.

« Tu vas reprendre une douche ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oui Harry, une douche bien froide. » répondit le mage noir.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte que son corps faisait réagir Voldemort, ce qui fit rougir le survivant encore plus si possible, mais en plus de ceci vint s'ajouter une érection que Harry ne parvint pas à cacher.

« Je vois que nous sommes deux à avoir besoin d'une bonne douche. » dit Voldemort.

« Euh…je… » bégaya le survivant.

Voldemort lâcha la serviette qu'il portait à la sortie de la douche et se rapprocha du survivant.

« Ne soit pas si gêné. » murmura le mage noir à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille. » répondit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Voldemort posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, qui bien que surprit au début finit par répondre au baiser. Voldemort quémanda l'entrée de la bouche d'Harry, et les deux langues finirent par se rejoindre pour entamer un long et fougueux ballet. Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer à court d'oxygène. Voldemort prit la main d'Harry et se dirigea vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent tout les deux.

Harry se blottit contre le mage noir avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau. Puis Voldemort commença à embrasser Harry dans le cou, où il déposa plusieurs baisers papillons. Après cela, il descendit vers les tétons qu'il pinça, avant de les suçoter, arrachant à Harry des gémissements de plaisir. Voldemort se mit ensuite à masturber Harry doucement, mais lorsque le mage noir prit la virilité du survivant en main, il le sentit se tendre.

« Détends toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, Harry. » murmura le mage noir.

Voldemort reprit sa besogne en essayant de détendre Harry mais il n'y parvint pas. Le mage noir leva alors la tête et s'arrêta en plein geste car sur les joues du survivant coulaient de longues larmes.

Voldemort prit Harry dans ses bras et s'excusa:

« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à surmonter ma peur. » répondit Harry.

« Harry, tu ne dois pas trop en demander, ta peur ne peux pas passer aussi vite, mais ça viendra ne t'en fait pas. » répliqua Voldemort.

« Oui, tu as raison » dit Harry.

« Harry, j' ai remarqué que dans tes phrases, tu ne m'appelle jamais par mon nom, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ne le fait tu pas ? » demanda Voldemort.

« En fait, c'est parce que t'appeler Voldemort me gêne. » répondit Harry.

« Je comprends dans ce cas appelle moi Tom, d'accord ? » questionna Voldemort.

« D'accord Tom, mais dit moi je me demandais, comment tu as fait pour me retrouver lorsque Narcissa à voulu m'enlever ? Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui connaisse l'existence de la pièce. » dit Harry.

« C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai convoqué Lucius hier. J'ai un plan du manoir Malefoy, un plan sur lequel sont inscrites toutes les pièces cachées et autres salles, mais pas celle de Narcissa. Par contre, j'ai remarqué un flux de magie noire anormal provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait la pièce, mais Lucius m'a assuré que rien ne se trouvait a cet endroit, donc nous avons décidés d'aller voir. Nous avons finis par trouver l'entrée de la pièce, la suite tu la connais. » répondit Tom.

« D'accord merci. » dit Harry.

« De rien, tu vas mieux Harry ? »demanda Tom en caressant les cheveux du survivant.

« Oui je vais bien Tom, je t'assure. Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche, maintenant. » dit Harry

Le survivant se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard de Tom. Au seuil de la salle d'eau, Harry se retourna et dit :

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Tom surpris.

« Tu veux venir prendre ta douche avec moi ? » questionna Harry.

« Je veux bien. » répondit Tom en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom et Harry se glissèrent sous la douche. Lorsque Harry prit le shampoing pour se laver les cheveux, Tom l'arrêta en plein geste. Le mage noir prit la bouteille de shampoing des mains du survivant puis il se mit en devoir des laver les cheveux d'Harry avec des gestes tendres. Une fois ceci fait, ils sortirent de la douche, s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner.

Après ce petit déjeuner, en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que de Lucius et Drago, Voldemort décida qu'il fallait refaire la garde robe d'Harry parce que les vêtements de Dudley était trop larges et moldus d'après le mage noir. Il fut donc décidé que Lucius et Drago accompagneraient Harry au chemin de traverse, les jumeaux et Voldemort préférant rester au manoir. Harry, Drago et Lucius prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le chaudron baveur, puis ils finirent par entrer sur le chemin de traverse. Lucius et Drago entraînèrent Harry dans une boutique de vêtements.

« Bonjour messieurs Malefoys, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda le vendeur à peine les Malefoys eurent passé la porte de la boutique.

« Nous voudrions refaire une garde robe à ce monsieur. » dit Lucius en désignant Harry au vendeur.

« Bien, vous avez besoin de mon aide ? » demanda le vendeur.

« Oui, je voudrais que vous nous emmeniez dans la réserve, après cela nous nous débrouillerons. » répondit Lucius.

« Oui monsieur, je vous y emmène immédiatement. » dit le vendeur en conduisant les Malefoys et Harry dans la réserve.

Une fois dans la réserve, le vendeur partit et les Malefoys se mirent à la recherche de vêtements, après avoir fait asseoir Harry. Lucius et Drago revinrent quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de vêtements, puis ils entraînèrent Harry vers la seule cabine d'essayage que contenait la réserve.

Puis Harry passa les deux heures qui suivirent à essayer de nombreux vêtements.

Au final, Harry sortit de la boutique avec trois pantalons en cuir noir, deux jeans bleu foncé, trois chemises en soie, une noire, une rouge sang et une blanche, deux robes de sorcier, une noire et une blanche, ainsi que deux capes, une noire aux attaches d'argent et une blanche aux attaches d'or.

Une fois que les Malefoys et Harry furent sortis de la boutique, ils se dirigèrent vers la banque Gringotts, et suivirent Harry jusqu'à son coffre où le survivant prit de l'argent. D'ailleurs le contenu du coffre étonna Lucius qui ne pensait pas que les Potter avaient laissé autant d'argent à leur fils.

Ensuite, ils sortirent de la banque et Lucius se rendit dans l'allée des embrumes pour acheter des ingrédients de potion, pendant que Drago et Harry se rendirent à l'animalerie, parce que Drago avait besoin d'une chouette. Pendant que Drago regardait les chouettes, Harry se promena dans les allées de la boutique, puis, tout-à-coup, le survivant fut attiré vers une cage dans laquelle se trouvait un grand loup blanc, mais ce qui surpris le plus Harry fut que le loup avait de grands yeux bleu dans lesquels semblaient danser des flammes immenses et puissantes. Au moment où Harry croisa le regard du loup, il entendit une voix dans sa tête :

/Bonjour jeune sorcier, je suis le loup de feu./

/Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter./ dit Harry.

/Oh ! Mais tu parles le langage des loups, c'est incroyable / s'exclama le loup.

/Euh, ben si tu le dis, mais je ne comprends pas, si tu m'a parlé c'est que tu savais que je parlais le langage des loups./ répondit Harry.

/Non, je ne le savais pas, mais depuis que je suis enfermé, j'essaie de parler avec toutes les personnes qui s'intéressent à moi et tu est le premier à me répondre, dis moi voudrais tu que je soie ton familier / demanda le loup.

/Oui je veux bien que tu sois mon familier mais je dois te trouver un nom, à moins que tu en aie déjà un./ répondit Harry.

/Non je n'ai pas de nom./ dit le loup.

/Que dirais tu de Tirare / demanda Harry.

/Ca me convient./ répondit le loup.

/Bien, attends moi, je reviens./ dit Harry.

/D'accord./ répondit le loup.

Harry alla retrouver Drago puis ce dernier paya sa chouette, et Harry dit au vendeur qu'il voulait acheter Tirare, ce à quoi le vendeur répondit que le loup ne s'était jamais laissé approcher, mais Harry insista alors le vendeur ouvrit la cage de Tirare, tout en restant prêt à la refermer si jamais il se passait quelque chose, ce qui s'avéra totalement inutile, puisque Tirare sortit de la cage et vint lécher la main de Harry qui lui fit une caresse en retour. Harry paya donc le vendeur et sortit de la boutique Tirare marchant à côté de lui.

« Bon, on va essayer de retrouver mon père maintenant. » dit Drago.

« Oui mais je ne sais pas où il est, toi tu le sait ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, pas exactement, non, je ne pense pas pouvoir le retrouver, comment on vas faire ? » questionna Drago.

« Je crois que Tirare peut nous aider, attends je lui demande. » répondit Harry.

« Ok ! » répliqua Drago.

/Tirare, dit moi est-ce que tu peux retrouver le père de Drago avec ton flair / demanda Harry.

/Je crois que je peux faire ça / répondit Tirare.

/Tu veux bien ? Merci Tirare / dit Harry.

« Tirare accepte de nous aider ! » dit Harry à Drago.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Drago.

Tirare flaira le sol puis il avança vers l'allée des embrumes suivit par Harry et Drago. Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans une petite allée sombre et s'arrêta tout-à-coup. Au fond de l'allée se trouvait Lucius Malefoy allongé au sol entouré de ses deux agresseurs. Les agresseurs se retournèrent, ils étaient cagoulés, ils lancèrent un sort à Harry et Drago mais Tirare utilisa un bouclier de feu pour empêcher les sorts de toucher les deux garçons, puis le loup attaqua un des deux agresseurs cagoulés pendant que Harry et Drago jetaient des sorts à l'autre. Les deux agresseurs finirent par transplaner et Drago ainsi que Harry et Tirare se précipitèrent sur Lucius. Ce dernier était blessé mais il n'était pas inconscient.

« Père ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Lucius, tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, ça va, heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, mais comment avez-vous fait ce bouclier de feu ? » questionna Lucius en se relevant.

« C'est Tirare qui a créé le bouclier. » répondit Harry.

« Tirare ? » demanda Lucius.

« Oui c'est mon familier, je l'ai trouvé à l'animalerie. » expliqua Harry en montrant Tirare à Lucius.

« D'accord, il est incroyable, c'est un familier très puissant et en plus il est magnifique ! » dit Lucius.

Après cela, Lucius, Drago, Harry et Tirare rentèrent au manoir Malefoy, Tom fut averti de l'attaque ayant eu lieu contre Lucius et de l'acquisition du nouveau familier d'Harry.

Lucius fut ensuite soigné et tous le monde passa une fin de journée sympathique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre… Voilà la suite sera postée le dimanche24 septembre 

_Alors à dans une semaine et un jours_

_Kiss_

_kisara_


	9. Chapter 8: Amour ou Haine?

_Kikou, c'est moi, je sait que la parution de ce chapitre à été très longue et je m'en excuse mais comme je redouble mon année ma mère m'interdit l'accès à l'ordi donc la parution risque d'être plus longue, je pense donc que je vais devoir poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, je suis vraiment désolée mais je crains que je n'aie pas le choix._

_Enfin reprenons sur une note plus joyeuse place à la fic :_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre8: Amour ou Haine ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom était assis, nu, sur le fauteuil en face du lit et il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Harry, lui, était encore allongé sur le lit, nu également, dans une position qui ne pouvait mentir sur ce que faisaient nos deux protagonistes, quelques instants auparavant. Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de 'faire l'amour', Harry n'arrivait pas à dépasser le stade des caresses sans que les images du viol ne reviennent, donc le survivant paniquait et cela finissait en crise de larmes, que Tom mettait un moment à calmer.

Tout-à-coup, Tom se leva, se plaça au dessus d'Harry et lui demanda:

« Harry, est ce que tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » questionna Harry, plutôt surpris par la question pour le moins inattendue de Tom.

« Réponds moi, Harry ! » ordonna Tom.

« Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, Tom. » répondit Harry.

« Très bien dans ce cas. » dit Tom.

Le mage noir prit en main le membre du survivant, qui se tendit à ce contact, puis Tom s'empala dessus. Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il prit peur et se débattit mais la voix douce de Tom parvint à le calmer. Le lord se mit à faire des vas et viens doucement, pendant qu'Harry essayait de faire disparaître les images du viol.

Puis, Harry sentit quelque chose de mouillé tomber sur son ventre, il leva alors la tête vers Tom et vit avec horreur que le mage noir pleurait. Harry se mit en position assise, oubliant immédiatement son viol, et prit Tom dans ses bras, pendant que ce dernier continuait ses vas et viens.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Tom ? » demanda Harry inquiet.

« Pour rien, Harry » répondit Tom sans pour autant faire cesser ses larmes.

« Tom tu me fait peur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » insista Harry.

Tom arrêta (enfin) ses vas et viens et se blottit contre le survivant, en mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Harry était déboussolé, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Tom. Harry attendit que Tom se calme pour lui poser des questions. Tom finit par relever sa tête, et le lord embrassa Harry tendrement. Une fois le baiser terminé, Harry demanda à Tom:

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? »

« Harry, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'avais été violé ? » demanda Tom.

« Oui, je me souviens » répondit Harry.

« Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'oublier mon viol, c'est de dominer dans les relations sexuelles. » dit Tom.

« Donc, si tu as réagi comme ça, c'est parce que tu as revu les images de ton viol. » répondit Harry.

« Oui Harry, c'est ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à oublier mon viol, donc j'ai utilisé une autre solution. » répliqua Tom.

Tout-à-coup, Harry se mit à pleurer.

« Harry ? » demanda Tom

« pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais que tu allais revoir ces images et tu l'as fait quand même, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? » sanglota Harry.

« Harry, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais. » répondit Tom.

« Tom, réponds à ma question. Pourquoi ? » insista Harry.

« Harry…je…euh… » bégaya Tom.

« Oh! Je vois, en fait tout ce que tu voulais c'était coucher avec moi, hein, c'est pour ça que tu veux m'aider à faire passer ma peur, tu veux te servir de moi, tu n'as pas le droit, j'avais confiance en toi. Ne m'approche plus Tom ! » déclara Harry en attrapant ses vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte sans se retourner car s'il l'avait fait il se serait rendu-compte que Tom pleurait à nouveau.

Ce fut donc un Drago éberlué qui vit un Harry triste et en colère débouler dans sa chambre. Drago calma donc Harry avant que les deux frères ne s'endorment, Harry dans les bras de Drago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Harry repensa à la soirée de la veille. Il en voulait à Tom parce qu'au final ce que le mage noir voulait c'était profiter de lui, comme tout les autres.

Mais Harry prit son courage à deux mains- on est griffondor ou on ne l'est pas- et se leva prêt à affronter Tom.

Apparemment, le survivant avait de la chance puisque Tom était reparti au manoir Riddle, laissant Harry au bons soins des Malefoys.

'Il s'enfuit lâchement' pensa Harry.

Les jumeaux et Drago remarquèrent qu'Harry allait mal dès son entrée dans la salon. Lucius, lui était préoccupé par une missive qu'il venait de recevoir. Cette missive disait que tout les raids et les réunions prévus étaient annulés, et ce message était signé du seigneur des ténèbres. Lucius ne comprenait pas ce revirement, pourquoi le Lord annulait-il tout ce qui était prévu? Lucius n'avais qu'un moyen de le savoir, il fallait qu'il aille voir le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors que Lucius allait partir, il remarqua qu'Harry ne mangeait pas beaucoup et se promit de trouver pourquoi.

Il transplana jusqu'au château du mage noir et se rendit dans la salle du trône mais le lord ne s'y trouvait pas. Lucius décida alors de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avais jamais fait, il alla voir dans les appartement du seigneur des ténèbres. Et c'est là que Lucius y trouva le mage noir endormit sur son lit. Cette scène fit sourire Lucius mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le lord avait des larmes sur ses joues preuve que le mage noir avait pleuré.

'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il pleuré ?' se demanda Lucius.

C'est à ce moment que Tom ouvrit les yeux.

« Maître ! » s'inclina Lucius.

« Lucius, que fait tu là ? » demanda Tom.

« En fait, je m'inquiétais, maître. » répondit Lucius.

« Et pourquoi t'inquiétais-tu donc, Lucius ? » questionna Tom.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous, parce que je ne comprends pas votre décision de tout arrêter. » répondit Lucius.

« Je vois. » répondit Tom.

« Maître, si je puis vous le demander, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? » interrogea Lucius.

« Il ne m'arrive rien Lucius. » répondit calmement Tom.

« Maître, vous avez encore des larmes sur vos joues. » dit Lucius.

Tom soupira et dit:

« Il m'a laissé tomber. »

« Qui ça, il ? » demanda Lucius.

Tom se remit à pleurer doucement prenant Lucius au dépourvu. Puis, dans l'esprit de Lucius le déclic se fit.

« Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Harry ? » questionna Lucius.

« Oui. » répondit Tom.

Le lord se mit en devoir de tout expliquer à Lucius. A la fin du récit, Lucius comprit :

« Vous l'aimez ! »

« Lucius, qu'est ce que tu invente, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Tom.

« Si, vous l'aimez, c'est pour ça que vous êtes triste. » répondit Lucius.

« De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, Harry ne veut plus me voir. » répliqua Tom.

« Il n'est peut être pas trop tard, allez vous expliquer avec lui. » dit Lucius.

« Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ? » demanda Tom.

« Eh bien je pense que oui. » répondit Lucius.

Tom se redressa, et plongea son regard dans celui de Lucius. Puis, le mage noir se blottit contre Lucius en murmurant un 'merci' presque inaudible.

Lucius fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite, et lorsque ses neurones se reconnectèrent il rendit son étreinte à Tom. Lucius conseilla ensuite à Tom de venir avec lui au manoir Malefoy, afin de parler à Harry.

Lorsque Lucius et Tom entrèrent dans la petit salon du manoir Malefoy, ils remarquèrent que Drago, Fred et George faisaient une tête d'enterrement, visiblement ils avaient tous les trois de mauvaises nouvelles. Lucius sentit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A suivre…_

_Voilà enfin fini, ce chapitre est peut être chiant parce que ça n'avance pas mais il est indispensable pour la suite de la fic._

_Voilà, maintenant reviews et pendant que je vous tiens je voulais vous dire que je suis profondément déçue du nombre de reviews que j'ai eue pour le chapitre précédent donc pour vous motiver un peu, je veux avoir 8 reviews pour ce chapitre, sinon je ne poste pas !_

_Voilà, alors a bientôt (ça ne dépends que de vous)_

_Kisara_


	10. Chapter 9: Amour et rentrée mouvementée

_Hello à tous toutes mes excuses pour cet ENORME retard mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration, je n'arrivais pas à écrire quelque chose qui me plaise, donc j'aimerais beaucoup de reviews pour que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce chapitre !_

_Maintenant je remercie :Ewilan Potter, djamila-snape, 666Naku, Lou, shinangel, Sahada, Nyx la belle, Tite Ange et tout particulièrement Touraz pour ses trois reviews en un seul chapitre, et ne t'en fait pas ma chère, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic !_

_Place à la fic :_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 9: Amour et rentrée mouvementée

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Quoi ?!!! » hurla Tom.

« Harry a disparu. » répéta Drago.

« Mais comment ? » questionna Lucius.

« Harry est sorti dans le parc pour se promener, et à l'heure du déjeuner, nous avons envoyé un elfe de maison le prévenir, mais l'elfe est revenu en nous disant qu'il ne le trouvait pas. Donc, nous avons, les jumeaux et moi, été chercher Harry dans le parc pendant que les elfes de maison fouillaient tout le manoir pour le retrouver. » répondit Drago.

« Oui mais il n'est sans doute pas loin. » répliqua Lucius.

« Peut-être, mais on ne parvient pas à le retrouver ! » répondit Fred.

« Il est forcément quelque part. » dit Lucius.

« On a pensé Fred et moi que Voldemort, ici présent pourrait le retrouver, par magie. » déclara George.

« Comment ? »questionna Tom.

« En pensant très fort à lui, vous pourrez sans doute le localiser, après, on ira le chercher. » répondit Fred.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais essayer. » répliqua Tom.

Le mage noir se concentra et réussi à voir Harry. Le survivant était assis dans un bus et un homme annonça que le prochain arrêt était Londres, puis Harry descendit du bus, avant d'entrer dans un pub que Tom reconnaîtrait entre milles.

« Il est au chaudron baveur ! » dit Tom .

« Parfait, on y va par poudre de cheminette. » dit Lucius.

« On y va tous ? » questionna Drago.

« Je propose que le maître et moi y allions et si on a besoin de vous, on reviendra vous chercher, d'accord ? » questionna Lucius.

« ok » répondirent en chœur Drago, Fred et George.

Lucius et Tom prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le chaudron baveur et demandèrent au barman, si un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns avait pris une chambre ces derniers temps et le barman leur répondit qu'un adolescent avait pris la chambre onze, il y a dix minutes à peine.

Tom et Lucius se précipitèrent à l'étage puis frappèrent à la porte de la chambre onze après l'avoir trouvée.

« Entrez ! » leur hurla une voix.

Lucius et Tom entrèrent et découvrirent Harry affalé sur le lit, la tête entre les bras.

« Si vous venez pour le repas, vous pouvez repartir avec ! » dit le survivant.

« Nous ne venons pas pour ça » répondit Lucius.

« Alors pourquoi venez v… » Harry releva la tête et ne pu terminer sa phrase, trop surpris de découvrir Tom et Lucius.

« Nous venons pour toi. » dit Lucius.

« Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ! » s'exclama Harry.

Lucius se tourna vers Tom et dit :

« Je vais vous laissez vous expliquer »

Puis il sortit. Tom se tourna vers Harry et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Harry, je……je……je voulais te dire que……que je … » commença Tom.

« N'use pas ta salive, Tom. J'ai déjà compris, tu préfère qu'on en reste là, dans ce cas, tu vas être heureux, puisque je m'en vais ! »

« NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille, Harry. En fait, j'ai réfléchi, tu m'a demandé pourquoi je faisait tout ça et -c'est Lucius qui m'a aidé à m'en apercevoir- je me suis rendu-compte, qu'en vérité je t'aime. » dit Tom.

« Quoi ?!! » demanda Harry.

« Je t'aime Harry. » répondit Tom.

« Tom, je…… » commença Harry.

A ce moment, le survivant se mit à pleurer et Tom se précipita sur lui.

« Ne pleure pas Harry ! »

« Si, moi je suis parti comme un con, alors que toi tu pensais ça. Je t'aime Tom ! » dit Harry en se blottissant contre SON mage noir.

« Oh, Harry! Moi aussi je t'aime, ne pleure plus, ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, si j'avais su répondre à ta question alors ça se serait passé autrement ! »

« Merci Tom, je suis heureux que tu sois venu me chercher » dit Harry.

« De rien Harry, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ! » répondit Tom.

Pour toute réponse, Harry embrassa Tom, le baiser –simple au départ- se transforma vite en baiser fougueux et empli de désir, puis Tom allongea Harry sous lui et déposa une multitude de baisers papillon dans sa nuque avant de lui faire un suçon, il allait devenir plus entreprenant lorsque…

« Vous devriez peut-être attendre d'êtres rentrés pour faire ça ! » s'exclama Lucius particulièrement amusé par la situation, en entrant dans la chambre.

Tom se redressa et sourit à Lucius alors qu'Harry prenait la teinte très poussée d'une écrevisse trop cuite.

« Lucius, tu n'es pas drôle, je ne peux même pas profiter de l'amour de ma vie ! » s'exclama Tom amusé.

« Moui, bon on y va ? » demanda Harry toujours trop rouge pour son bien.

C'est ainsi que Lucius, Harry et Tom rentrèrent au manoir Malefoy.

Drago, Fred et George furent très heureux de retrouver Harry, qui manqua de se faire étouffer par ses trois frères.

Puis Lucius annonça que le dîner était servi, et ils allèrent tous se nourrir.

Ensuite, ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de raids, pour Tom et Lucius et de quiddith pour les frères.

Vers 23h, tout le monde alla se coucher, Tom et Harry ensemble (évidemment).

Sauf que Tom ne semblait pas décidé à dormir…

Il attrapa donc Harry et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui enlever son T-Shirt et de le pousser sur le lit.

Tom se mit ensuite en devoir de suçoter les tétons d'Harry, arrachant à ce dernier de petits gémissements de plaisir.

Le survivant sentit vite une érection pointer le bout de son nez (gland?)

Ce n'était que lèvres contre lèvres, celles du mage noir jouant avec celles du garçon, mais Harry ouvrit brusquement la bouche sur un gémissement de surprise quand Tom abaissa brusquement son pantalon et son boxer. Le mage noir obligea Harry à s'allonger sur le lit et plongea son regard dans les émeraudes en fusion d'Harry. Par ce regard, le survivant compris ce que Tom comptait faire mais il ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Alors, sans rompre le contact, Tom s'empala sur le membre dressé d'Harry. Le survivant sentit les images du viol reparaître mais il se força à fixer les yeux de Tom, qui faisait de même de son côté. Rubis et Emeraude. Bientôt Harry et Tom sentirent les premières ondes du plaisir, et ils se laissèrent emporter par les sensations.

Harry finit par éjaculer en Tom, et ils retombèrent sur le lit enlacés, mais Tom ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec Harry, ainsi il embrassa le survivant passionnément. À présent pris dans un baiser ardent, Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que deux mains s'étaient glissées le long de ses fesses et remontaient tout doucement sur ses flancs. Il était plongé dans les sensations de son baiser avec Tom.

Le mage noir retira sa bouche de celle du jeune homme. Tom s'était à nouveau penché sur Harry et parsemait son cou de petits baisés. Le garçon reposait sa tête contre l'oreiller du lit, exhalant régulièrement de petits soupirs d'appréhensions. Harry remontait sensuellement ses mains le long des flancs blancs, entraînant dans sa course les bras musclés pour les faire reposer sur ses épaules. Le jeune brun se cambra, offrant son torse glabre au mage noir, dont la bouche impatiente l'accueillit voracement. Tout en excitant les tétons sensibles du jeune homme, Tom se mit à mordiller la peau élastique de la poitrine jusqu'à la marque d'un petit suçon. Il sentait de temps en temps la main d' Harry contre sa joue, quand le survivant caressait sa nuque.

Le garçon se retenait tant bien que mal de gémir de plaisir, attendant avec anxiété et curiosité les gestes de son aîné, fondant doucement sous ses attentions.

La main de Harry, sur sa gorge, l'invita à profiter de ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Tom caressa un peu brusquement ses cuisses et ses fesses, il colla son corps à celui du garçon, pressant son érection contre le ventre ferme, gémissant de concert avec Harry. Tom attrapa la nuque du jeune homme et plaqua sa bouche sur celle, enflée, de son compagnon pour l'entraîner dans un baiser totalement différent des autres. Il était ardent, plein de désir et possessif.

« Oh ! Tom s'il te plaît! Suce-moi!"

Le mage noir ne se fit pas prier et prit le membre du survivant en bouche, il le suça de long en large en utilisant sa langue de façon à ce qu'Harry ressente le plus de plaisir possible.

Le survivant était grisé par cette sensation. Son esprit s'envolait mais un fait s'imposa tout de même : il se sentait de plus en plus comblé. L'amour semblait à sa portée et il lui tardait de satisfaire son compagnon.

Tom sentait également contre sa gorge les lèvres chaudes et les dents pointues du garçon.

Soudain, Harry sentit un doigt se glisser tout près de son anus, pour le titiller avec empressement. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et plongea des yeux un peu perdus dans ceux, rouges sang, de Tom.

Le mage noir eut un petit sourire de victoire avant de s'emparer de la bouche d' Harry, comme pour le remercier. Le garçon commençait à se tortiller, intriguer par ce doigt calé entre ses fesses et réclamant encore des caresses.

Elles lui furent accordées en même temps que Tom faisait entrer son doigt en lui. La douleur qui irradia lui fit pousser un couinement de douleur et il planta les dents dans la poitrine musclée de Tom. Celui-ci grogna de surprise et pressa plus encore le jeune corps contre lui.

Très vite, Tom trouva la prostate d'Harry et en profita pour faire entrer deux autres doigts et élargir l'anneau de muscles. Les gémissements du garçon se transformaient petit à petit en cris de passion et Tom avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le prendre de suite.

Le mage noir gémit de désespoir avant de reprendre en main le sexe tendu d'Harry.

« Tom, s'il te plaît, plus, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!! »

Le jeune homme s'était mit à couiner tellement le plaisir devenait intense en lui.

Le mage noir lui chuchota quelques directives à l'oreille pour qu'il ait moins mal lorsqu' il le prendrait puis il se pencha et le souleva par les cuisses, lui écartant les jambes. Pris dans la torpeur du plaisir, Harry s'agrippa à ses bras pour ne pas tomber et lança un regard plein de désir à Tom devant lui.

Le mage noir ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça doucement dans le corps chaud. Il écoutait les sons que produisait le garçon, s'adaptant à sa douleur, pour finir par se laisser aller totalement dans son étreinte brûlante et moite.

Il imprima quelques coups de reins avant de sentir qu'il pouvait aller plus fort dans le corps d' Harry. Celui-ci commençait à laisser monter les décibels et réclamait encore plus en remuant ses hanches sur le sexe du mage noir. Il sentait son cœur dans sa gorge, le plaisir intense et sans limites se répandre dans son corps.

Tom accéléra la cadence, et fit des vas et viens extrêmement rapides pour faire ressentir plus de plaisir à Harry. Lorsqu'il toucha la prostate du survivant, celui-ci échappa un cri aiguë et bougea sur le sexe de Tom. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort décuplant leur plaisir et gémissant de plus en plus fort. Et tandis que leur gorge s'ouvraient pour aspirer plus d'air, tandis que leur passion atteignait des sommets, ils se libérèrent tout les deux en criant, gémissant, soufflant trois petits mots.

Ils s'écroulèrent alors sur le lit, emmêlant leurs membres et avec un sourire, tous deux étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard

Harry était morose, d'ici demain, il devrait être à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année et cela le rendait triste, il ne voulait pas partir loin de Tom, et, en plus, il ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport aux autres. Enfin, il verrait en temps voulu, et puis Drago serait avec lui et Fred et George, qui avaient acheté une boutique à Pré-au-lard, ne seraient pas loin.

Tom et Harry profitèrent de cette nuit autant qu'ils le purent, pour se prouver leur amour.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à la voie 9 3\4 accompagné de Drago et Lucius, Fred et George étaient déjà partis pour Pré-au-lard. Harry et Drago embarquèrent à bord du train et quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Drago rejoignit sa table et Harry se dirigea vers McGonnagall, ignorant sensiblement les gryffondors, il discuta quelques instants avec la nouvelle directrice et réussit à la convaincre de le laisser repasser sous le choixpeau. Le survivant attendit donc la fin de la répartition des premières années, et McGonnagall annonça qu'il allait repasser sous le choixpeau, il le posa sur sa tête et après avoir négocié avec lui, il réussit à le convaincre de le mettre à…

« Serpentard ! »

La grande salle devint entièrement silencieuse, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards fixaient Harry, dégoûtés pour les uns et abasourdis pour les autres, lorsque UN applaudissement retentit dans la grande salle. Cet applaudissement provenait de Drago, qui fut bientôt imité par tous les Serpentards, après tout si leur prince acceptait le survivant alors eux aussi. Harry leur sourit et se dirigea vers leur table, il s'assit à côté de Drago, qui lui sourit.

« Hum…Bien, maintenant bon appétit ! » déclara McGonnagall, une fois remise de ses émotions.

Les plats apparurent et une fois que les élèves eurent mangé, la directrice les envoya se coucher, Harry suivit Drago, eux mêmes suivis des Serpentards, sortirent de la grande salle et arrivés dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots mais ils furent arrêtés par les Gryffondors menés par Ron et Hermione.

« Alors Harry, on prend des vacances avec nos amis les serpents? » demanda sarcastiquement Ron.

« Tiens Weaslaid, tu as apprit le sarcasme ? Comme quoi, tout le monde peut faire des progrès, même le roi des imbéciles ! » se moqua Drago.

« On t'a pas sonné Malefoy ! » répondit le rouquin.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fait avec Malefoy et depuis quand êtes vous amis ? » demanda Hermione comme elle parlerait à un enfant de quatre ans.

« Allons, Hermione pas de ce ton là avec moi ! » répondit Harry durement.

« Ne parle pas comme ça à Hermione ! Et elle t'a posé une question tu pourrais y répondre ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Mon dieu Ron, tu est tellement stupide parfois que c'en est désolant ! Quand à la raison pour laquelle je suis amis avec Drago, eh bien…disons que lui était là pour m'aider contre mon oncle, ce qui n'est pas le cas de certains…… » dit Harry.

« Harry de quoi parles tu ? Que t'a fait ton oncle ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh ! Ca va hein, ne faites pas ceux qui ne sont pas au courant je sais que vous avez reçu ma lettre, les jumeaux me l'on dit » répondit Harry.

« Je vois Harry, donc tu ne nous fait plus confiance ! » répliqua Ron.

« Exactement Ron, tu vois que tu peux être intelligent quand tu veux ! Ah oui, aufait… Je suis ravi que vous soyez enfin ensemble ! » dit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite, avant de prendre Drago par la main et de prendre la direction des cachots, plantant là ses anciens amis de Gryffondor.

_A suivre…_

_Alors, mes chers lecteurs, j'ai une question à vous poser… Voulez- vous qu'Harry se venge de Ron et Hermione et si oui…… Avez vous des idées sur la façon dont il pourrait se venger ? (toutes les idées sont permises des simples blagues aux tortures les plus sanglantes !)_

_Allé reviews, et à bientôt !!!!_

_Kisara_


	11. Chapter 10: Annonces et Décisions

Les semaines qui suivirent la rentrée furent difficiles pour Harry

_Bonjour à tous ceux qui sont encore là malgré ce retard et merci. Je comprend que vous soyez fâchés voire plus et je ne peux que vous donner raison. Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas posté et c'est impardonnable. Je ne vous expliquerais pas les raisons de cette très longue absence car il s'agit de raisons personnelles et que je ne tiens pas a vous ennuyer avec ma vie privée._

_Si vous ne souhaitez plus laissé de reviews ou même lire cette fic je le comprendrais._

_Sur ceux, passons à une note plus joyeuse (du moins je l'espère) : je remercie ceux qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent et laisse place à la fic :_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 10 : Annonces et Décisions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les semaines qui suivirent la rentrée furent difficiles pour Harry. Il lui fallut d'abord gagner la confiance des Serpentards, ce qui s'avéra plutôt difficile même avec l'aide de Drago. Ensuite il fut profondément blessé de découvrir qu'aucun des Griffondors ne lui adressait la parole, il ne pensait pas ses anciens camarades aussi étroits d'esprit. Et enfin sa séparation d'avec Tom lui pesait beaucoup et même la pensée de sa vengeance contre Hermione et Ron, mise au point avec les Serpentards ne parvenait pas à le dérider.

Aujourd'hui était un samedi et une sortie à Pré au Lard avait lieu. Harry et Drago à la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George, nouvellement installée dans le petit village. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la boutique quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver leur deux grands frères en grande conversation avec ……. Severus Rogue.

« Ca alors ! Parrain qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Drago surprit mais heureux de revoir Severus.

Harry se renfrogna, peu heureux de revoir son ancien professeur tandis que Severus répondait :

« Bonjour Drago, le Lord m'a demandé de venir chercher Potter ici. »

A la fin de sa phrase Severus se tourna vars Harry et le fixa attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction. Cependant, et à la plus grande surprise de toutes les personnes présentes, le Survivant se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Rogue avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a. » déclara simplement George avant d'emprunter le même chemin qu'Harry quelques instants plus tôt.

Fred quant à lui s'approcha de drago qui semblait désespéré et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Drago le fixa un moment avant de répondre :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit à George et toi, lors de mes dernières visites : depuis la rentrée Harry est si triste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Et plus le temps passe, plus il me semble distant. Tu vois Fred, quand on lui parle, Harry répond normalement, sans problème, mais il à toujours le regard dans le vide. Quand il s'assoit près de moi, il est si près mais paraît pourtant si loin. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, répondit Fred, Harry supporte mal la séparation c'est tout. En retournant à Poudlard, il a perdu tous ses points de repères comme lorsqu'il vivait chez son oncle et cela l'effraie, c'est normal. »

_Pendant ce temps dans l'arrière boutique_

Lorsque George pénétra dans l'arrière boutique il découvrit Harry en larmes, recroquevillé contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? » questionna le roux en s'agenouillant près du brun.

Le survivant releva la tête, fixa George puis se jeta dans ses bras pleurant de plus belle.

« Tom me manque et Lucius aussi. Le soir dans le dortoir parfois je rêve…. Je rêve de mon oncle et je me réveille en sursaut. Quand ça arrive j'ai peur mais je n'ose pas aller réveiller Drago parce que je ne veux pas être un poids pour lui. Et en plus, Tom envoie Rogue me chercher et là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! » renifla Harry tout contre George.

« Oh Harry ! Tom t'aime et Drago n'a pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour toi parce que tu ne lui parlait de rien. Et pour Severus je ne voit pas ce qui te gène avec lui. » répondit George.

« Ce qui me gène ? Rogue a tué Dumbledore, il n'a pas eu de cesse de s'en prendre à moi depuis la première fois qu'il m'a rencontré et il me déteste. D'ailleurs c'est réciproque ! » répliqua Harry.

« Tu sais Harry, Dumbledore était loin d'être un saint et puis si Severus s'est conduit ainsi envers toi durant toutes ces années c'est peut être pour une bonne raison. Je pense que vous devriez en parler tous les deux. »

« Tu as peut être raison George, mais c'est difficile, en ce moment tout change et je ne me sens capable de rien. » répondit Harry

« Allons Harry laisse faire le temps et tout s'arrangera mais ne te braque pas, d'accord ? » questionna George.

« Oui » répondit doucement Harry.

« Aller viens on va rejoindre les autres. » sourit George.

Le roux et le brun se levèrent et se rendirent dans la boutique où ils trouvèrent Fred en train de consoler Drago sous l'œil attentif de Severus.

« Drago, ca va ? » questionna Harry inquiet.

Le blond regarda Harry puis répondit :

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je suis désolé Dray, je sais que tu t'inquiète mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi alors je n'ai rien dit et… »

« Oh 'Ry !, le coupa Drago, t'es trop bête ! Tu ne sera jamais un poids mais parle moi s'il te plaît. »

« Promis Dray ! » sourit Harry.

Drago lui rendit son sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui. Lorsque Harry pu à nouveau respirer il se tourna vers Severus et lui dit :

« Professeur, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé emporter. »

« Je ne suis plus votre Professeur Potter et j'accepte vos excuses. Allez vous maintenant écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire ? » questionna Severus.

« Oui Monsieur je vous écoute. » répliqua Harry

« Bien ! Je disais donc que le Lord m'a chargé de vous mener à lui car il a quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Il faudrait donc que nous partions car nous n'avons que le temps de cette sortie sinon votre absence sera remarquée. »

Severus et Harry prirent donc la poudre de cheminette pour le manoir Riddle après avoir salués toutes les personnes présentes dans la boutique de Fred et George.

Arrivés dans l'immense bâtisse ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Lord où ils trouvèrent Tom assis, plongé dans la lecture de papiers.

« My Lord, je vous amène Potter comme vous me l'avez demandé. » dit Rogue.

« Bien mon cher Severus, laisse nous maintenant s'il te plaît ! » ordonna Tom.

« Bien maître ! » répondit Severus avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry fixa Tom en souriant doucement, avant de s'élancer vers lui, de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de se blottir dans ses bras. Tom referma son étreinte sur Harry et l'embrassa doucement avant de le blottir un peu plus contre lui.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être puis demanda, curieux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important a me dire Tom ? »

« En fait ce n'est pas facile. Depuis quelques temps il m'arrive régulièrement de me sentir mal sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Ce matin, après avoir eu un malaise, j'ai fais appel à Severus pour qu'il me dise s'il savait ce que j'avais.

Après quelques examens, Severus à découvert que j'étais…enceint. » répondit Tom.

« ENCEINT ?! mais de qui ? » s'exclama Harry.

Tom ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Enceint de toi, Harry ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Harry, nous n'avons pas … enfin je ne t'ai jamais 'pris'. »

« Si Harry, souviens toi, c'est d'ailleurs à la suite de ça que nous nous sommes disputés. » répondit Tom.

« Mais ce jour là je n'ai pas éjaculé ! » Répliqua Harry.

« Tu sais Harry, il s'échappe toujours un peu de sperme pendant l'acte et apparemment ça a suffi » Indiqua Tom.

« Mais enfin ce n'est…… » commença Harry.

« On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir ! » dit Tom avec colère.

« Si ! Bien sur que si, répondit doucement Harry, Seulement, je ne me sens pas prêt, tu comprends, je ne suis pas sur d'être un bon père pour lui. »

« Oh Harry ! , s'exclama Tom calmé, ne dis pas ça, tu sera le meilleur père du monde j'en suis sûr ! »

Harry se blottit à nouveau contre Tom et commença à sangloter.

« Harry ? Harry ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît ! » s'exclama Tom, tout en sentant couler des larmes sur ses propres joues.

« Tom, je ne veux pas y retourner, je veux pas retourner à Poudlard. Surtout si tu es enceint ! Je me sens si seul là bas, même si Drago est là, j'ai toujours peur, peur que les autres sachent pour mon oncle et je suis tellement déçu par les Griffondors, je pensais que certains d'entres eux me suivraient mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai plus aucun point de repère à Poudlard, c'est ici ma maison et tu me manque trop. » sanglota Harry.

« Allons Harry, calme toi et cesse de pleurer. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisse continuer à étudier en restant ici, d'accord ? » questionna Tom.

« D'accord » renifla Harry.

« Bien et maintenant parlons de ce bébé veux tu ? J'espère que tu veux de ce bébé tout comme moi. » dit Tom

« Bien sur que je le veux ! D'ailleurs tu sais déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? » questionna Harry, enthousiaste.

Tom rit et répondit :

« Non je ne sais pas encore, je préfère garder la surprise ! »

« Et tu auras des sautes d'humeurs ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

« D'après Severus, j'en aurais même beaucoup. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? » questionna Tom.

« Oh ! Pour rien ! » répondit Harry malicieusement.

« Harry ? » gronda doucement Tom.

« Je pensais seulement que ça risquait d'être amusant ! Et sinon, où est Tirare, je l'avais laissé ici avant de partir à Poudlard et je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'ai pas encore vu. » répondit Harry.

« Il doit être dans ta chambre ou dans le parc je ne sais pas, on ne le voit que rarement ces temps-ci, je crois que tu lui manque. Mais avant que tu le rejoignes il faut que nous parlions de ton départ de Poudlard, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans rien dire. Tu vas y retourner une semaine juste une et tu dira que tu change d'école pour suivre un entraînement spécial pour me vaincre d'accord ? » dit Tom.

« Oui mais jamais ils vérifient ? » demanda Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout avec Lucius d'accord ? s'ils vérifient comme tu dis, ils trouveront tous ce dont ils ont besoin. » Répondit Tom.

« D'accord alors mais juste une semaine hein ? » Questionna Harry.

« Promis Harry, juste une semaine pas plus. » répondit Tom.

« Bien ! Et Tom encore une question, je peux dire à Dray, Fred et George que tu es enceint ? » demanda Harry avec des yeux de chien battu.

« D'accord tu peux, soupira Tom, mais je ne veux aucune moquerie à ce sujet sinon… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Tom, ils seront trop surpris et contents pour penser à se moquer. Et on l'annoncera à Lucius, hein ? » demanda Harry.

« On l'annoncera à Lucius si tu veux mais il doit déjà être au courant. » répondit Tom.

« Ah ? Comment ça se fait ? » questionna Harry, étonné.

« Hé bien, Lucius est l'amant de Severus donc je te laisse deviner la suite. » dit Tom.

« Lucius est l'amant de Rogue ?! » s'exclama Harry.

« Oui » rigola Tom.

« Alors George avait raison. » constata Harry.

« Raison à quel propos ? » demanda Tom curieux.

« A propos de Rogue, George disait que je devrais peut être discuter avec lui pour clarifier certains points. » répondit Harry.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça. Mais il est l'heure, tu vas devoir y aller Harry. » dit Tom.

« Oh ! Non pas déjà » bouda le petit brun.

« Tu reviens d'ici une semaine promis, j'enverrais Lucius te chercher, il sera déguisé bien entendu » répliqua Tom.

Harry se leva des genoux de Tom puis se pencha pour embrasser son mage noir avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette et de prononcer :

« Boutique de farces et attrapes, Pré-Au-Lard ! »

Et tandis qu'il se sentait quitter le manoir Riddle, Harry songea que peut être était-il temps pour lui de se reconstruire et de vois l'avenir sous un nouveau jour. Avec lui ce petit être amenait à Harry un nouvel espoir.

_Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé. Je crois que c'est l'un des meilleurs que j'aie écris. Enfin bref, je ne posterai pas avant le mois prochain parce que y a mon anniversaire (le 14 octobre) et puis bon je suis interne alors je suis rarement là._

_Kissounsssss. A bientôt._

_Kisara _


End file.
